Blue Heart
|image1= |featured_characters=Mo, Michelle and Andi |episode=Don't Stop |previous_song=Lions, Tigers & Bears |next_song=Love Again |lyrics_by=Xavier J. }} Lyrics Michelle: It’s not that I don’t believe in love I’m a very strong believer in it Actually, I’m just deathly terrified That it doesn’t believe in me Michelle with Dynasty: Who gives a fuck about your first love Give a big round of applause to your second love Because they taught you to love still exists After you thought it could never could again But I can’t seem to come to terms with you in my mind I still think of you, baby I don’t know why I keep on loving you Despite the fact that I’ll get hurt again Just like before I never learn cause I don’t Not now when I’m still strong to fall for you Over and over again to heal my blue heart Dynasty: Oh, blue, baby, blue, blue heart Oh, blue, baby, blue, blue heart Oh, blue, baby, blue, blue heart Oh, blue, baby, blue, blue heart Andi: How much more will you make me hate I can’t bear another day with you anymore When I hate, I try to forget When I try to forget, I start missing And when I start missing I eventually fall in love again Andi with Dynasty: Who gives a fuck about your first love Give a big round of applause to your second love Because they taught you to love still exists After you thought it could never could again But I can’t seem to come to terms with you in my mind I still think of you, baby Michelle and Andi: I don’t know why I keep on loving you Despite the fact that I’ll get hurt again Just like before I never learn cause I don’t Not now when I’m still strong to fall for you Over and over again to heal my blue heart Dynasty: Oh, blue, baby, blue, blue heart Oh, blue, baby, blue, blue heart Oh, blue, baby, blue, blue heart Oh, blue, baby, blue, blue heart Mo (with Dynasty): Once again I'm in this game, now I'm back again What I have done just ain't enough, I really tried to show love Cause my thing something vicious (Michelle: Ohh) Yet the things that I love that will be enough (Love it when ya show me, love) Or know them testament verses (He's every love song that I love singing) If they not talking no bread than we ain't listening (Love it when ya show me, love) Michelle and Andi: I don’t know why I keep on loving you Despite the fact that I’ll get hurt again (Andi: Never again) Just like before I never learn cause I don’t Not now when I’m still strong to fall for you (Michelle: Ohh) Over and over again to heal my blue heart Dynasty: Oh, blue, baby, blue, blue heart (Michelle: Ohh) Oh, blue, baby, blue, blue heart (Andi: My blue heart) Oh, blue, baby, (Andi: Ahh) blue, blue heart Oh, blue, baby, blue, blue heart (Mo: Yeah) Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs